


The Rebuttal

by Sheogorath



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Autism, Autism Acceptance, Autistic Sherlock, Gen, Right to Reply, aspie!sherlock, insult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just John helping his friend out when Sherlock gets insulted. Based on the books, but set in the modern day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rebuttal

# The Rebuttal.

Sherlock was walking to the shop for some milk and bread when he heard the usual thing: "Freak!"

He just looked straight ahead as he carried on walking, ashamed of his differences to other people, then he heard John reply, "If being a freak means I'm not like you, then I'm perfectly happy to be one!"

Having no answer to this, the next door neighbour, who had steadily been making the consulting detective's life a misery, slammed his front door closed.

Turning to John, Sherlock said, "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you."

"Oh, you're very welcome," the doctor replied. "After all, that's what friends are for, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa’s Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
